


Bokutachi no ie

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nervousness, Pool & Billiards, Pool Table Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Cuando Yuya había decidido de llevar a Yuri a Osaka, no se había sentido muy seguro de su elección.No que creyera que pudieran tener problemas particulares, todo lo contrario: había hablado con sus padres del menor mucho tiempo atrás, y ambos le habían parecido felices de su relación.Lo que le daba de pensar, era como podría haber reaccionado Chinen frente a su familia, y al lugar donde había nacido.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya
Kudos: 1





	Bokutachi no ie

**Bokutachi no ie**

**(Nuestra casa)**

Cuando Yuya había decidido de llevar a Yuri a Osaka, no se había sentido muy seguro de su elección.

No que creyera que pudieran tener problemas particulares, todo lo contrario: había hablado con sus padres del menor mucho tiempo atrás, y ambos le habían parecido felices de su relación.

Lo que le daba de pensar, era como podría haber reaccionado Chinen frente a su familia, y al lugar donde había nacido.

Yuya sabía exactamente cuánto sus padres, su hermano y sus hermanas pudieran ser entrometidos, y había tenido temor que Yuri pudiera sentirse desorientado o incómodo.

Sin embargo, el menor lo había sorprendido; nunca se había mostrado avergonzado con sus padres, ni por las preguntas entrometidas de sus hermanas.

Le parecía que desde hace cuando habían llegado en Osaka, casi un día y medio antes, su novio hubiera pasado agradablemente el tiempo con su familia, y que hasta ese momento se hubiera divertido.

Era todo lo que pedía, y estaba enteramente satisfecho.

Esa tarde se habían quedado solos en casa; era domingo, y sus padres habían decidido de aprovechar del día para ir de compras en un centro comercial bastante lejos de casa, en vista de Navidad.

Les habían pedido de ir con ellos, pero Yuya había preferido declinar la oferta, al decirles que habría preferido llevar a Yuri alrededor de la ciudad.

Habían acabado de comer el almuerzo hace poco, y Yuya estaba acabando de lavar los platos cuando oyó la voz del menor llamarlo del porche.

Se asomó a la ventana de la cocina, sin tener éxito de ver a su novio; pues acabó rápidamente de secar las últimas bolas y fue afuera, encontrando a Chinen al final de las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta del sótano.

“Yuu, ¿acabaste de lavar los platos?” se informó, pero no esperó su respuesta antes de tirarle una manga de la camisa. “¿Qué hay aquí?” preguntó, curioso, haciendo reír al mayor por el entusiasmo excesivo.

Se escapó del agarre, cogiéndole una muñeca y luego tomándole la mano, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

“Allí hay el sótano.” contestó, al encogerse de hombros. “No es para tanto, mi padre lo utiliza para guardar las cosas que ya no le sirven. Ah, y guarda el billar allí, dado que mi madre no se lo dejó guardar en ningún cuarto de la casa.” rio, mientras el menor se salía los ojos.

“¿Billar?” repitió, sorpresa. “Nunca jugué. ¿Podemos bajar?” preguntó, apretando más el agarre en su mano, en la tentativa de tirarlo hacia las escaleras.

Yuya se encogió de hombro y asintió.

Al final, estaba temprano para salir, y no tenía programas de algo de hacer en casa.

Si quería ver el sótano y el billar, no había razón para no complacerlo.

Entró rápidamente en casa para tomar las llaves, alcanzando de vuelta a Yuri y bajando con él las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta.

Abierta con dificultad la cerradura oxidada, Yuya entró en el cuarto, yendo a tientas en la pared en busca del interruptor.

En cuanto encendió la luz Yuri lo superó, dando vuelta en el cuarto con aire encantado.

El mayor se quedó en el umbral al mirarlo, sonriendo de vez en cuando mientras el menor se acercaba a los estantes, tomando los objetos que lo llamaban más, estudiándolos con expresión seria.

No era un cuarto muy grande: tres de las cuatro paredes estaban tapizadas de estantes y muebles, y al centro había la mesa de billar, los tacos puestos ordenadamente en la cuarta pared.

Yuri se acercó a eso, pasando suavemente la mano en el fieltro verde, tomando la tiza y mirándola, girando alrededor del perímetro antes de levantar los ojos hacia el mayor.

“¿Sabes jugar tú?” le preguntó, al levantar una ceja.

Yuya hizo una mueca, inseguro.

“Mi padre me enseñó, aunque jugué pocas veces. Pero sí, debería recordarme los fundamentales.” dijo, tomando un taco de la pared, antes de cambiar idea y tomar dos, dándose uno a su novio. “Mira, te enseño.”

Yuri se desplazó para hacerle sitio, y Yuya arregló las bolas, pasó la tiza en la punta del taco y explicó rápidamente a Yuri como tener las manos, antes de tirar.

Dejó sitio al menor, observándolo mientras se acercaba inseguro a la mesa, riendo un poco cuando lo vio perder el equilibrio por el taco.

“¡Yuri! ¿Me escuchaste mientras te explicaba cómo hacer?” le preguntó, entretenido por la rara posición que tenía el menor en la tentativa de tirar.

Chinen se encogió de hombros, al girarse hacia él en aire engreído.

“No es un buen maestro, ¿vale? ¡Me dijiste todo demasiado rápido!” se quejó, dejándolo pasar para hacerse mostrar de vuelta la posición correcta de las manos.

Cuando Yuri trató otra vez, al menos tuvo éxito de tocar la bola blanca. Seguía intentando, corrigiendo el tiro, tratando de alguna manera de embocar algo, ignaro de la mirada de su novio en él.

Yuya, por su parte, no tenía éxito de dejar de mirarlo, aunque intentando.

Lo veía moverse con cuidado, en gestos controlados, pasos ligeros, la lengua entre los dientes cada vez que intentaba el tiro...

Se sentía como si la sangre le hirviera en las venas, y no entendía la razón.

Estaba con Yuri desde hace demasiado tiempo para justificar esa reacción sin una motivación aparente.

Estaba todavía absorto mirándolo, mientras trataba desesperadamente de ignorar la excitación que crecía, cuando el menor echó un grito de satisfacción, al girarse hacia de él.

“Lo hice, ¡Yuya! Emboqué una, ¿viste?” exclamó, yéndole al encuentro y sonriéndole, antes de darse cuenta del hecho que el mayor parecía distraído.

“Ah. Sí, viste. Muy bueno, Yu, entendiste cómo hacer.” respondió, esperando que Yuri no se diera cuenta de su estado.

El menor frunció el entrecejo y lo miró, antes de fijarse más abajo y sonreír.

“Yuya...” murmuró, al cambiar pronto actitud, sacudiendo la cabeza y moviéndose contra de él, abandonando el taco contra la pared y cogiéndole con los dedos el collar de la camisa.

“¿Qué?” preguntó el menor, tratando de fingirse indiferente.

Sentía el cuerpo de Yuri moverse sensualmente contra el propio, presionando contra su sexo, que sentía ya sofocado contra su ropa.

Gimió en baja voz, haciendo como para besarlo, pero siendo pronto interrumpido.

“Espera.” le dijo Chinen con una sonrisa provocativa. “Dado que mirarme te hace este efecto...”

Retrocedió hasta la mesa de billar, todavía teniendo los ojos fijos en los del mayor.

Llevó las manos a su camisa, empezando a desabrocharla despacio, un botón a la vez, sin perderse ni una de las expresiones sufridas de Yuya.

Takaki, por su parte, no se sentía para nada bien.

Si sólo mirarlo jugar a billar lo había excitado, lo que estaba haciendo ahora era una lenta tortura.

Vio las manos de Yuri acabar de desabrochar la camisa, sin quitársela, y luego las palmas fueron al pecho y al cuello, en una caricia ligera, malditamente similar a lo que normalmente le hacía él.

Después, Yuri fue más abajo, deshaciéndose el cinturón y los botones de los jeans, llevando la mano bajo el tejido de los bóxeres.

Yuya podía ver claramente el gálibo de los dedos alrededor de su erección, y tragó profundamente, mientras su mano repetía el mismo camino, dándose al menos en parte alivio.

Unos minutos más tardes Yuri decidió de quitarse pantalones y bóxeres también, quedándose sólo con la camisa, apoyándose al borde de la mesa y sentándose encima, haciéndole señal a Yuya de pararse cuando lo vio acercarse.

El mayor no creía de poderle resistir mucho tiempo más.

Completamente atrapado por la escena frente a sus ojos, sentía la excitación aumentar más y más, mientras toda la sangre parecía fluir más rápida en sus venas, haciéndole tener calor, y ganas de desnudarse, antes de alcanzar al menor y tomárselo, así como estaba.

Pero resistió, porque quería ver hasta dónde iba a llegar el menor.

Yuri abrió un poco las piernas, volviendo a tocarse, con los mismos movimientos que normalmente hacía Yuya. Inclinó el torso atrás, apoyándose en un brazo para levantarse y seguir mirando el mayor en los ojos, dejando lentamente deslizar la mano de su erección a su abertura, pasando los dedos a su alrededor, más y más despacio.

“¿Te gusta lo que ves, Yuuyan?” le preguntó, jadeando, tratando de resistir al deseo de seguir tocándose y sonriéndole.

Y Yuya quería responderle que sí, le gustaba mucho, que tenía ganas de saltarle encima, de tomárselo, de sentirlo alrededor de su cuerpo, y empujar dentro de él hasta que no imploraba por un orgasmo.

Pero sólo asintió, todavía moviendo la mano alrededor de su sexo, mirando la escena frente a él, casi temiendo de parpadear para no perderse ni un momento de ese espectáculo reservado a él.

“Ven aquí.” le murmuró después el menor, sentándose más recto, esperando que Yuya estuviera bastante cerca antes de pararlo con una mano en el pecho.

Ese simple contacto con su mano hirviente sólo hizo la situación peor, y Takaki sintió amplificar el calor, envolviéndolo en esa sensación, dejándolo con el deseo insatisfecho de sentir las manos de Yuri encima.

El menor levantó los dedos hacia su cara, apoyándoselos en los labios, rozándolos, haciéndoselos abrir para que pudieran deslizar dentro de su boca.

Yuya pasó la lengua a su alrededor, tratando de ser lascivo, de no dejarse tomar por la prisa, de recuperar en parte el control sobre la excitación de Yuri, así como el menor lo tenía sobre la suya.

Cuando Chinen le hizo señal de retroceder otra vez, lo vio llevar de vuelta los dedos húmedos contra su cuerpo, dejando deslizar uno adentro sin dificultades, al morderse un labio y al entrecerrar los ojos, gimiendo de satisfacción.

El mayor lo miró mientras se preparaba, y encontraba tan familiares esos gestos que le parecía equivocado que no los estuviera haciendo él.

Resistió como podía al espectáculo, pero no pudo forzar mucho su control.

Se deshizo los pantalones y los bajó juntos a los bóxeres bastante de liberar su erección, al morderse un labio y al acercarse rápidamente a Yuri. Le desplazó la mano, haciéndolo gemir por la improvisa sensación de vacío, que Yuya hizo desaparecer inmediatamente.

Con una mano a la base de su sexo, empujó contra el cuerpo del menor, haciéndole abrir más las piernas y empujándole el pecho así que se tumbara enteramente contra la mesa, antes de entrar dentro de él.

Yuri gritó, alto.

Arqueó la espalda, empujándose contra el cuerpo de Yuya, agitándose por la improvisa sensación de dolor, mezclada a la gana de sentirlo empezar a moverse dentro de él.

Y el mayor lo complació pronto, porque se había aguantado demasiado tiempo para poderse conceder de tener cuidado.

Le cogió las caderas, tirándolo contra le sí y sintiéndole llevarle las piernas detrás de la espalda, luego salió despacio de su cuerpo, antes de volver a hundir adentro en un movimiento firme, casi brutal.

Le gustaron los gritos de Yuri, le gustó la manera como el menor parecía querer más y más, le gustó oírlo llamar su nombre en un canto interrumpidos por sus gemidos.

Yuya casi lo llevó a la exasperación antes de decidir de llevar la mano alrededor de su sexo, empezando a masturbarlo rápidamente, al mismo ritmo de los empujones dentro de él.

Cuando el menor llegó al orgasmo lo vio arquear la espalda, gritando y ensuciándole la mano y su propio estómago, antes de dejarse ir contra la mesa, abrumado.

Takaki no le dio tiempo de recuperarse, y siguió moviéndose sin ritmo, hundiendo más y más dentro de ese cuerpo que sentía hacerse más hirviente y apretando alrededor del suyo, y no le tomó mucho antes de bajarse hacia de él, morderle un hombro y correrse, vaciándose dentro de él, sofocando apenas un gemido ronco.

Se dejó ir contra el cuerpo del menor, instable en las piernas, mientras lo sentía envolverle el cuello con los brazos, teniéndolo allí contra de sí, escondiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello y maullando satisfecho.

Yuya rio, levantándose despacio y besándole los labios, sonriendo.

“¿Pues?” preguntó, al levantar una ceja. “¿Te gusta el billar?”

Yuri lo pensó unos momentos, antes de encogerse de hombros.

“No lo sé. Depende si hablas de jugar o tener sexo encima de eso. Porque en el primer caso no creo que sea para mí. En el segundo... es diferente.” se burló de él, riendo y volviendo a sentarse, abotonándose la camisa.

Yuya se arregló la ropa también, mirándolo absorto.

“Será mejor irse antes que vuelvan mis padres. No creo que mi padre sería muy feliz de saber lo que hicimos encima de su querida mesa.” comentó, frunciendo la nariz y pasando un brazo detrás de la espalda del menor, empujándolo hacia la puerta del sótano.

Yuri sonrió, al sacudir la cabeza.

“No te preocupes. Voy a fingir de ignorar que tenéis un sótano, si debo.”

“¡Será mejor! Vale, esperaba que mis padres y tú tuvierais una buena relación, pero es mejor guardarse cosas así.” le dijo el mayor, al cerrar la puerta y al subir con él al porche.

Vio a Yuri detenerse unos segundos, antes de girarse hacia de él, tomándole una mano entre las suyas y mirándolo en los ojos.

“Estoy feliz de estar aquí, Yuu. Estoy feliz de estar con tu familia, estoy feliz de sentirme en casa entre estas paredes. Me siento...” sonrojó profundamente, antes de volver a hablar. “Me siento más como si fueras mío, ahora.”

Yuya sonrió abiertamente, aguantando apenas la emoción por esas palabras.

Creía que ni siquiera Yuri se diera exactamente cuenta de lo que significaban por él.

Era todo lo que había deseado al decidir de llevarlo a Osaka, era todo lo que podía pedir, que Yuri, en ese lugar que era su casa, se sintiera a casa también.

Lo abrazó, fuerte, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

“Y es así, Yuri.” murmuró. “Yo soy tuyo.”

Se quedaron abrazados en el porche, envueltos por un aire de tan clara familiaridad que Yuya no pudo evitar de sentirse enteramente feliz.


End file.
